The Café
by Sa-kun
Summary: There is a small, secluded room in the far back of a café...KaRe


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

KaRe in way I haven't quite tried out before. It might not be all that great, but it's been lying there among my documents for so long, almost but not quite done. So here it is.

Now, Rei is a chef. Just so you know. And let me know what you think.

The Café.

* * *

"Hiwatari-san." Kohaku smiled, bowing politely. "I hope will find everything to your satisfaction." 

Kai nodded curtly at the owner. "Unless something drastically changed since last week, I'm sure I will." Continuing past the shorter Japanese, leaving only behind his shoes, he headed towards the familiar room in the far back of the café.

Not bothering to knock, since the occupant on the other side of the door most likely knew that the only one to open it were him. Stepping inside, he turned around and closed the door, casually locking it. He smirked lazily, the hairs on his neck standing at the feeling of being watched intently from a very, very close proximity.

"Kai…" His smirked broadened, and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door. That smooth, sultry voice was more gratifying to hear at the end of yet another rough week than any advantage of having a wife could ever hope to be. "Did you miss me? I missed you." Turning around, head still rested against the door he slowly opened his eyes, the rich hue of the other's seemingly burning into him. "Of course you did, Kai."

"Hn."

"I know, I know." Smiling easily, the man smoothly relived Kai of the heavy, thick jacket he was obligated to wear at work, leaving him in a thin cotton shirt and a tie that was easily undone and fluttering to the cushioned floor in a matter of seconds. "Coffee?"

Kai nodded, and was lead towards the small wooden table at the centre of the room, where he was gently pushed down on the pillows that the room seemed to be overflowing with.

"Neko-chan?"

The slender man looked up swiftly, gentle hands resting on the teapot holding the coffee. "Yes?"

Kai tapped his fingers against his lips, comfortably stretched out on his back. Laughing, the man set the pot down. "Kai, Kai, Kai…what am I to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things…" Kai trailed off suggestively, eyes appreciatively taking in his host, stopping at the gentle roundness of his behind.

The man caught Kai's gaze, and shaking his head, he crawled closer, eyes alight with humour. "And I suppose they can all be preformed here?" Kai shrugged, pulling his host closer by the white apron he was wearing above his clothes. He shook his head, butting Kai's nose with his own. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

Tangling his hand in the thick, jet-black hair and leaning up, Kai sighed as the last remnants of the stressful week left him. Those lips were so soft, and warm. Pulling back, he regarded the other with half-closed eyes, a lazy smirk creeping up on his lips at the sound of a most content rumbling. Reaching up with his other hand, he pulled at the ties of the apron, gently lifting it over the other's head. "Neko-chan?"

"Mm?"

"You're heaven-sent, you know that?"

Kai watched as he moved back slightly, neatly folding the white article and placing it underneath a pillow. "You tell me every week." Kai rolled his eyes, pulling him in for another kiss that the man skilfully worked his way out of.

He licked his lips. Patting Kai's chest, he sat back on his knees. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really." Reaching out, Kai tugged him closer again, pressing a kiss to the elegant neck.

Sighing, he pushed Kai's head back. "You need to eat." The man smiled brightly, standing up. "And," he declared with a flourish, "I made you soup!"

* * *

"Oh, Hiwatari-san!" 

Kai raised an eyebrow, stepping into the slippers. He was rather fond of the effeminate owner in the sense that he didn't instantly dislike him. "What, Kohaku-san?"

Kohaku smiled, slightly flustered, and bowed. "Rei-kun isn't here, and he told me to tell you that if you just stepped inside and waited, he'd be with you shortly."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He had an errand. I'm sure he will be right back." Kohaku bowed again. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

Kai shrugged. "Did he prepare coffee?"

"Yes, I'll bring it in shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." With a smile and a last swift bow, Kohaku hurried into the kitchen, presumably for the coffee.

Sighing loudly, Kai took a deep breath. Today, Rei had lit candles for him. Their scent combined with the flickering gloom was unbelievably relaxing. On top of that, he had outdone himself with the coffee; it was…smooth, and rich, most likely a Hawaiian brand. There was really only one thing missing…

Kai's eyes flickered open as he heard the door being gently shut. "Neko-chan." He murmured around the brim of the cup, raising an eyebrow. "No apron for me today?"

Rei shook his head, cheeks still red from the cold outside, and hurried over the fluffy floor, sinking down next to Kai with a wide smile. "I brought you something extra instead." Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a small, neatly wrapped packet. "Happy birthday, Kai."

Kai blinked, slightly stunned as to- that had been years ago, when they were still teenagers, and they'd been drunk. "I thought you forgot." He smiled. "Thank you."

Rei waved it off, his smile widening. "Of course I didn't." He bounced in childish delight, eyes shining with anticipation. "Open it; I want to see if you like it…"

Pulling at the brown strings, the simple bow unravelled. Unfolding the plain paper it was wrapped in, the box's lid fell open the moment the support of the paper disappeared. "Neko-chan." A sincere smile stretched over his lips. "Thank you."

"You like it?" Kai nodded, fingering the antique looking necklace, a locket and a Russian cross hanging together. "I'm glad. I didn't really know what to get you, and then I realised it didn't really matter as long as _I _liked it." Rei smiled, reaching out for the box and tugging the long chain out of it. "Right? Now turn around…" Obliging, Kai turned around and let Rei put it on, taking perhaps longer time than he needed to, brushing his hands over his neck, kissing his ear, the back of his neck. "There…"

Kai looked down, the necklace reaching his chest. "Did you put anything in it?" He turned around, opening the locket. The shiny surface of the inside gleamed back at him, and Kai looked up, clicking it shut.

Rei scratched his neck. "Well, I was going to, but then I ran late…" He grinned at Kai, flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's alright, besides…" Moving closer, he slowly straddled Rei, smug grin on his lips. "As the birthday boy, I get to decide what to play…"

* * *

"Kohaku-chan?" Rei blinked at his superior, confusedly accepting the single long stemmed gerbera, vibrant orange in colour. 

Kohaku shrugged. "It was just delivered to one Kon Rei, by a most satisfied customer who wishes you to know that he shall be fashionably late today."

"Oh." Smiling gently, he located a vase in the kitchen among the numerous cupboards. Filling it with water, he set it on the table.

"My wife almost never sends me flowers."

Rei grinned. "Good thing Kai isn't my wife then, eh? Kohaku-chan?" Leaning against the table, he tapped his lips in thought. "Do you think I could prepare something extra for Kai tonight? Or do you need me to make more cookies, sandwiches…baguettes?"

Kohaku turned around slowly, taking in the trays and plates already full of baked goods. "Somehow, I think we'll be alright." The owner clapped suddenly. "Oh, I need to leave on time tonight, so you'll have to lock up when you leave. Is that alright with you?"

Rei nodded, mind already listing several recipes he could use for this night's service. "Of course…"

It was almost time to close for the night by the time Kai finally showed up. Rei met him by the foyer, expertly relieving him of his coat and jacket, patiently waiting for him to take his shoes off and step into the slippers provided.

Walking ahead, he smiled as he felt Kai take hold of his hair, tugging on it until he had slowed down enough for Kai to put an arm around his shoulder. Kai smirked triumphantly. "No customers." Leaning down, he casually nipped Rei's ear. "And Kohaku-san couldn't care less."

"You're impossible." But Rei smiled none the less, pinching Kai's behind as they walked into their room, closing and locking the door securely behind themselves. "Tough day?"

Kai nodded, pulling Rei closer. "Very." Leaning down, he kissed Rei, pressing their lips hard together. "I swear, dad's brother's out to get me." He muttered, resting his forehead against Rei's. "He's been bugging me all week about this really stupid affair, and last week, he followed me to see where I was going."

"Idiot."

"Hn."

Rei pressed a quick kiss to Kai's cheek, before moving of towards the small table. If Kai's uncle had seen something, he would've known by now. And if he were honest, Kai knew far more about how to handle these kinds of business and potential media scandals.

"Come here, my oh so hardworking man." Rei blew Kai a kiss, waving for him to come over. "I made you something extra tasty today."

Moving closer, Kai sat down crossed legged, tugging off the apron from his lithe companion and pulled him closer. "What?"

"Fondue." Rei handed Kai a long, small fork. "So you can feed me." He winked, taking hold of a fork as well, and leaned against Kai.

"What's for dessert?"

Rei tilted his head back. "I was thinking strawberries…" He trailed off, hand finding the inside of Kai's thigh and squeezing gently.

Grinning, Kai brushed his lips over Rei's forehead, smoothing back wayward strands of hair. "I like how you think, neko-chan."

* * *

Kai frowned as he stepped out of his shoes. There were no slippers present, and the cheque he'd been asked to sign had been considerably larger than last week's, and normally Kohaku-san would've been out to greet him by now. 

"So…you're Hiwatari, Kai. CEO of that inherited company of yours?"

Kai stood up, shoes in his hand, glaring bored at the distastefully dressed man in front of him. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, he nodded curtly.

"Kido, Narusawa." The man crossed his arms. "The new owner."

Kai frowned again, glare intensifying. "The old one was far more polite and capable of running a café." Sneering, he moved off.

"Neko-chan?" Dropping his shoes and locking the door, he was met with a heavy sigh and weary eyes. "What happened?"

"Kohaku's wife was promoted and offered a job in Kyoto, and they had to move immediately. The day after, this guy shows up, having conveniently bought the place and is also the brother of the CEO of the company where Kohaku-chan's wife was promoted. And he's horrible! He doesn't care about the customers or about how much overtime we have to work all of a sudden, and he isn't paying us for it either." Rei crossed his arms, glaring miserably at Kai. "He's yakuza, isn't he?"

Kai rubbed Rei's shoulders, tugging him into a hug. "The name doesn't ring a bell, but I wouldn't be surprised, he has no dress sense or any manners."

"Yeah…" Rei rested his head against Kai's chest.

"He made you a great deal more expensive too." Kai's eyes followed Rei's movements as he pulled away.

Rei sank down on the pillows with a huff. "I'm not surprised. Kohaku-chan only made you pay my salary for the number of hours you kept me from doing my job." Pouring coffee in a cup, he held it out for the other man.

Accepting it, Kai sat down, curiously picking up the baguette waiting for him on a plate.

"Turkey, among other things. Hope you like it." Rei shifted closer, leaning his head on Kai's shoulder. "Can you get him fired, Kai? He's horrible." Kai shook his head, bringing his arm around Rei. "Maybe your uncle hired him to make me miserable for, for…"

"Making me happy." Laying down, not letting go of Rei, he placed the baguette next to him. "I'll ask dad, see if he knows why he's so bitter."

Rei nodded, methodically unbuttoning Kai's shirt, slipping his hands under it, and around his back. Moving closer, he snuggled into Kai's neck, inhaling deeply. "Make it fast. I don't like being treated as a cheap prostitute." He felt Kai tense, but remained silent.

"Don't be stupid." Rei smiled, suddenly feeling much warmer.

* * *

Rei bowed hurriedly. "Yes, of course Narusawa-sama. I'll see to it immediately." Turning around to hurry into the kitchen, he winced as he was slapped hard with the folded newspaper his boss always seemed to carry. Glaring, Rei pushed the door to the kitchen open, and made sure to slam it shut extra hard so that hopefully, Narusawa-sama's nose- He grinned at the colourful swearing. 

Rubbing his behind, his grin transformed into a pained grimace. "Stings…"

"Rei-kun, what are you doing here? Won't Hiwatari-san be here any moment?"

Rei stood up straighter, nodding at the waiter, and moved over to where the troublesome object was. "Mm, but I have to fix this first…" Rei blinked at the washer, opening it and slowly kneeling in front of it. "It looks just like always, too. Figures."

The other man swooped down next to him. "We don't get paid for this, you know."

"I know." Rei scratched his chin, glancing at the time. "I really don't have time for this." Shaking his head, he reached inside of the machine, poking the filter. "Just, clean this out."

"Okay, Rei-kun."

Rei nodded, already halfway out the door. "Thanks." Kicking the door shut, he sprinted through the café, hurrying down the hallway. Opening the brown door, he smiled, instantly relived at the sight of the shoes standing just inside to the right and moved inside, locking the door behind him.

"You're late."

Rei nodded, sinking down on the pillows. "He had me clean out the dishwasher because it's malfunctioning. That's not even my job! I'm the chef!" Sitting up straighter, he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Kai."

Raising an eyebrow, Kai moved closer, lifting Rei's chin with his finger. Stroking the skin, he moved his hand further back, entangling it in Rei's hair. Smirking, he allowed his other hand to travel down the other's chest and around to his back. He pulled at the bow, then slipped the apron off.

"Kai, aren't you hungry?" Kai shook his head, hands moving to comb out the long braid. "Kai-"

"The customer is always right, neko-chan."

Rei rolled his eyes, pushing Kai back so he could sit more comfortably. "You don't say." He pulled at Kai's tie, letting it drop to the ground somewhere behind him. Opening the top few buttons of his shirt, Rei bent down, kissing the spot he uncovered. "You need to eat." He pushed Kai back, ignoring the sour glare.

"I'm not hungry."

Shooing Kai towards the low table, Rei rolled his eyes. "I don't care." Carefully sitting down on his knees, he lifted the lid from the bowl, inhaling the rich scent coming from inside of it. "It's just soup and bread. If you're a good boy and eat it all, there might be dessert."

Kai scoffed, sitting down and pulled Rei into his lap, not missing the slight wince.

"Bastard slapped me real hard. Don't worry about it, Kai."

Kai hissed. "_What?_" His hand moving down, gently stroking.

Sighing comfortably, Rei relaxed against Kai. "It doesn't matter Kai." Reaching out for the soup, he held it against his chest. "Now eat. Okay? You can be jealous and protective later."

Kai glared, grabbing the spoon that was waved in front of his face. "What kind is it?"

Rei held up the bowl, eyes twinkling "Try it, I quite like it."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kai ate, deliberately being slow. "Not bad." Taking the bowl from Rei, he put the spoon down and carefully drank the soup. Smiling Rei moved back, taking the spoon before it could ruin the pillow casings.

There were days when he wondered if Kai took the time to have lunch at all. Even if he said that he was never hungry, he always ate quite much once he started. Rei blinked as the bowl was thrust in from of his face, flushing slightly, he took it from Kai, setting it back down on the small table.

"You're wasting your talent, Rei."

Rei shrugged. "It didn't matter before, but now…" He shivered as Kai gently bit his ear. "It's not as fun anymore." He pushed Kai back, a reprimanding glare on his face. "Now, first food, alright?"

Kai shrugged, pulling Rei closer by his loose hair, kissing him. "If you say so."

Smiling, Rei pulled back. "I do, now…" his eyes fluttered close as Kai pulled him in again, gently tracing his lips with his tongue. Opening his mouth, Kai gently bit down on Rei's lower lip. Moaning softly as Kai moved away, Rei opened his eyes, jerkily turning around. "…just sit back for a bit." Rei shook his head, licking his lips smiling. "Did you talk to your father?"

He could hear Kai chuckle, pillows rustling as he moved back. "My uncle was just testing me." Kai stretched out on his back, watching Rei chop their dessert from underneath half closed eyes. "Your boss is yakuza, by the way."

"Oh." Rei's shoulders tensed briefly. "You won't do anything?"

Kai shook his head. "Can't."

Putting down the knife, Rei turned around, casually undoing the first fastening of his oriental styled jacket. He pointed at his neck. "Bite me here."

* * *

"I need a job, Kai." Kai raised an eyebrow, looking up from his coffee. "I'm quitting." 

"Oh?"

Rei nodded, untying the shawl he was obligated to wear over his hair. "My boss is completely…intolerable." Leaning back on the cushions, he tried not to think about what his boss had tried to…instigate shortly after closing the day before. "Kohaku-chan was alright, but then, she was a woman." He grinned slightly at Kai's shocked expression. Sighing loudly, grin diminishing, he turned his attention towards the silk covered ceiling. "She didn't mind you buying me every Friday night, she just…smiled. But this, _Narusawa-sama_ is just completely unbearable." He threw an arm over his eyes, tiredly closing them.

Putting down his cup on the small table, Kai crawled the small distance to Rei, leaning down over him. "How so?" Trailing his fingers over the smooth skin, he smirked at Rei's shudder. Lifting the arm, he was met with dark, closed off eyes, none of the sparkling happiness usually bottled there present. "Neko-chan?"

"He's just a bastard."

Kai leaned closer, leisurely pulling at the ties holding Rei's shirt together. "A few more notes won't make any difference to me." He smirked slightly. "I like your food…"

"Thanks." Rei smiled, pecking Kai's cheek. "It won't matter to me either, though. He _loathes_ you, the only reason he hasn't banned you is because you practically own this town. And country. The past three weeks we've had virtually no customers; without you we would've been closed already." Rei sighed and turned his head away from Kai, momentarily forgetting the cool fingers stroking his chest, tickling the skin around his bellybutton. "It's just easier for me to quit. He can't make me his personal whore if I do." Rei spat bitterly, voice quieting.

Kai froze, hands stilling. "_What_?" Glaring, he unconsciously gripped Rei's sides. "Our original deal was that once a week, I come here and you feed me. We both signed papers and Kohaku-san was our witness. The rest of the time you're the chef you were hired for."

Rei nodded, pulling Kai's hands away and intertwining them with his own, his eyes holding a light reprimanding glare for Kai. His expression darkened, and he tilted his head to the side, looking away. "Do you know how much he earns from your visits? How much the papers would be willing to pay to know why the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises spends countless hours at a rundown coffee house downtown?" Rei shook his head, leaning into the hand gently stroking his face. "Of course you do. He does to, and sees how much profit he could make by…_'broadening my services and expanding my client list'_. I don't know what world he lives in, but we're clearly not from the same one." Rei smirked tiredly, poking Kai's nose, wrinkled in the characteristic jealous possessive trait that was more or less endearing depending on the situation. This instance was both sweet and a welcome distraction to wash away the gradual feeling of being cheep his boss had started to shower him in.

Raising his arms, he pulled Kai's head down, kissing the tense lips softly, expertly teasing them to relax. Pulling back, he barely had the time to breathe before Kai was over him, kissing and nipping, tugging him closer and closer.

It was with difficulty that Rei pushed him away, hands pressed against Kai's chest. "Can you get me job, Kai? Something that pays well with reasonable hours?" Rei's eyes lit up teasingly, and he bit his lip coyly. "You wouldn't happen to need a cook in that large penthouse of yours? I wouldn't mind my boss molesting me there…"

* * *

Yeah…I'll end it here. R&R, if you would. Rather pleases me and thank you for reading. 

I simply found it amusing because so many like to put Rei…as an uke, and him being a neko-jin…

Neko (ネコ)

Literally "cat" (and sometimes written with the kanji for cat, though more often in katakana, as above), this word refers to the bottom, or passive/receptive partner, especially in anal sex. The etymology is unclear. In current use. - http:// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Homosexuality in Japan


End file.
